


Hair

by AlexandrinaRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaRen/pseuds/AlexandrinaRen
Summary: Something about Draco's hair strikes Hermione as unusual and she just has to get to the bottom of this conundrum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Dramione scene that popped into my head. Been thinking about if for a while and just had to write it down.  
I've never imagined Draco as Tom Felton, I've always had my own version in my head. But my version, like Tom Felton had dark lashes and dark eyebrows. (More like Lucky Blue Smith when he had dyed his hair white blonde.) And yeah that look is something that doesn't really occur naturally, and thinking of that made me want to write this scene.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my little attempt at a Dramione drabble :)

_ February 2002 _

She sifted through his hair absentmindedly as she read. Fingers carding through silken strands that were so blonde that they looked almost white against her tanned hands. She frowned slightly lowering the book, observing him more closely were he lay nestled on the couch beside her, his head on her lap.

His eyes remained closed, long lashes casting triangular shadows across his high cheekbones. Lashes that were dark, almost as dark as hers. One of her fingers travelled down the length of his forehead, to stroke a shapely dark brow. 

Huh. That was a bit strange wasn’t it. 

She had never really given it much thought, but logically she knew it to be true. If someone was as blonde as the Malfoy’s were, their eyelashes and eyebrows would most certainly be almost translucent as well. Not quite the white hairs of an albino, but almost. But his lashes were dark. So was Narcissa’s and Lucius’s.

Draco cracked one grey eye open, glancing up at her as she leaned over him, finger frozen on his forehead, book forgotten in her other hand. Face scrunched up in concentration.

“What are you looking at Granger?” he drawled.

”Nothing.”

Straightening nonchalantly she brought her hand back to his hair, resuming her earlier ministrations. He closed his eyes again, humming in contentment, burrowing deeper down into her lap. 

“Do you dye your eyelashes and eyebrows?”

He stiffened, eyelashes fluttering, brows slanting downwards. His full lower lip thinning. But then he seemed to force himself to relax, feigning innocence. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She smiled wryly. “But your hair is so blonde, it shouldn’t be possible for your eyebrows to be so dark.”

“I do not dye my eyebrows Granger.”

“Of course not.”

“Come off it, I’ve never died them.”

She giggled, shrugging her shoulders even though he couldn’t see it.

“Alright Alright, no need to be so prissy about it.”

She picked up the book from where it had fallen next to her on the couch, pretending to read. Mind working furiously. She couldn’t keep it up for long.

“So it’s your hair then. You dye your hair.”

She stared intently at his face, even as his eyes remained resolutely closed. He didn’t deign to answer that. But she saw all she needed to see on his face. It was faint, but she could see the beginnings of a blush fanning his pale cheeks. Thinly veiled splotches of pink peeking through the open collar of his white shirt. 

She squealed in triumph. Dropping the book to attack his hair with both her hands. 

“Oh my, I can’t believe it. The great pureblood Malfoy actually dyes his hair. I thought the white blonde hair was the pride of the family. Or that you were somehow part Veela.”

His hand shot out like a whip, closing around her right wrist. Pulling it away from the object in question.

”Quit this nonsense. Are you really so bored that you must make up lies in your head to entertain yourself?”

She pouted, as he sat up. Taking himself and his hair away from her.

”But I know I’m right.”

”Bloody know-it-all.”

He rose from the couch, trying to put some distance between them. Most certainly to calm his treacherous blush. Being a Slytherin through and through he was an excellent liar, for the most part. Hermione had learned to see the telltale signs, the faint blush his biggest weakness.

”It’s physically impossible for someone to be that white blonde while having such dark eyebrows.”

She jumped off the couch, trailing behind him as he ventured into their bedroom.

”Well its not impossible in this case. The white blonde hair has been the most prominent feature in the Malfoy family line for centuries.”

”But then your eyebrows should have been white blonde as well. Or at least only a maximum of three shades darker then your hair.”

He still had his back turned to her as he rifled through their shared closet. 

”Well wizards are different.”

”Actually there’s no physical difference between muggles and witches and wizards. The only thing that differentiates us is our affinity for magic.”

He slammed the wardrobe shut so hard that the door handle jangled. With quick and efficient movements he pulled a black knit over his white shirt, turning towards her. His hair falling in a messy halo around his pale face. 

He had successfully tampered down his burgeoning blush, but openly displayed his irritation now.

”Well the Malfoy’s are different.”

”So you have Veela blood in the family?”

”Of course not. ”

She tilted her head, tapping a slender finger against her chin. She just knew she was on to something. Was it possible that he himself didn’t know?

”Its possible that the Veela in your blood is so diluted that you’re unaware of it. I’ve heard of similar cases before. I might have to look it up tomorrow, I know just the book.”

Draco stared at her in clear disbelief for a moment or two before he finally threw his hands up into the air, grey eyes stormy with anger and frustration. Color high on his pale cheeks. 

”Fine. You relentless crazy woman. I might have tampered with my hair a little bit to get it to stay this color. My mother taught me the spell that she uses.” He made a shushing motion in the air jus as Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "But I’ll have you know that I was born with hair as white as a bloody baby cherubs.” 

Hermione smiled so wide it actually hurt her cheeks a little, edging closer to him.

”I know, your mother has shown me pictures of you as a child.”

He backed away, shaking his head. 

”I hope you’re happy now Granger.”

She stalked towards him, forcing him to lean against the wardrobe door as she rose up on the tips off her toes and curling her arms around his wide shoulders. She looked straight into his storm cloud eyes as she planted a chaste kiss against his plush lips. 

”I’m very happy Draco.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically, scoffing. But his warm hands crept around her waist, drawing her closer as he softened against her. Returning the kiss.

”You’re lucky I love you, you silly bint.” He muttered against her lips. 

She closed her eyes, pulling him down towards her. 

”I know.”

* * * * *

Hours later found them in a position not to dissimilar. But now she was clutching at his hair for other reasons.

She lay pillowed on top of their cozy coverlet, head thrown back in abandon, legs spread wide. Fingers holding onto Draco’s silken locks for dear life as he ravaged her. Forcing lewd sounds out of her mouth as she writhed beneath his tongue. 

She would never get over how wicked good he was at this. 

When he added a second finger she gripped his hair so hard she knew it must be hurting him. But he didn’t stop her. He never did. She knew that he was quite sensitive about his hair usually, but he would never stop her midst the throes of passion. 

Hermione cried out as her second release that evening barreled through her body, shooting tendrils of electricity from the apex of her thighs to the very tips off her toes. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she thrashed beneath him. He planted two large hands on the inside of her thighs, pressing her firmly down onto the bed as he refused to relent. Licking and sucking at her clit until she could barely take it anymore, and scrambled to get away.

Her legs trembled when he finally let her go. 

The grin he sported when he crawled up her body was almost painful in its beauty. His usually perfect hair mussed and crazy, pale skin alit with a flush of pride and exertion. Cloud grey eyes sparkling with the depth of his emotion. 

Even though she was exhausted she curled her hands around his shoulders, bringing him down for a lingering kiss. Tasting herself on his lips. 

”I swear you’re going to be the death of me Draco.”

He smirked against her lips. ”Oh I think it will be the other way around Granger.”

Her eyes widened as she felt him align himself with her entrance, the broad head of his cock parting her slick folds. 

She moaned into his mouth, inner muscles clenching with anticipation as he pressed forward. Oh Merlin this was good. He slid in and in, without effort, she was so wet it was almost embarrassing. But she knew he loved it. Loved feeling the evidence of her pleasure. 

Her back arched involuntarily as he sunk into her, stretching her deliciously. She locked her legs around his slim hips, hand traveling up the nape of his neck to curl around his hair once again. 

He was looking straight into her eyes as he began to move. 

The sounds she was making were really quite indecent. She knew that on some level. But she couldn’t persuade herself to stop. Every nerve ending in her body was so mind-blowingly alive. Making her feel every centimeter of him as slammed into her. Her body accommodating his wide girth, muscles fluttering around him. She was always extra sensitive after an orgasm, even more so after oral. And now her whole body shuddered as he hit that spongey part of her upper wall over and over again. 

It didn’t take long to push him over the edge, but she didn’t mind. She loved seeing him like this, reveled in the knowledge that she was the one doing this to him. Watching him come undone. He moaned against her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin as he shuddered, movements stuttering. She clung to him. So overly sensitive that her eyes pricked with tears. She could feel fresh wetness trickling out of her swollen lower lips even as he coated her inner walls. 

They lay still for a moment. Tremors wracking their bodies. Heartbeats thundering, breaths gasping. He kissed her throat languidly, and she stroked his hair. The weight of his body was just on the side of uncomfortable, but she humored him for a little while longer.

When he finally rose up on his forearms, he was still fully lodged within her. And she was loathe to let him go, she hated the emptiness she felt as he slipped out of her. 

His grey eyes were a little droopy with exhaustion, and the hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, but the emotion in them stunned her anyways. 

She surged up to kiss him again, swirling her tongue against his plush lower lip. Giving it a firm nip. He groaned into her mouth, cock twitching inside her. 

”As I said love, I think it more likely that you will be the death of me.”

She grinned. Falling back onto the covers to gaze up at him as he hovered over her. Fingers still laced in his hair. 

For a moment the just stared at one another, then Hermione giggled.

”I still can’t believe that your hair isn’t real. To think that in reality I should really be clutching dirt blonde hair in my hands. Or is it mousy brown? It’s just so hard to imagine.”

”Granger.” He growled.

”No but I’m serious, it's just so hard to imagine. I think I have to see it to believe it.”

”Stop it Granger. I should’ve never told you that.”

With a groan he fell to the side, slipping out of her as he rolled away. Most likely preparing to flee again. 

Laughter bubbling up her throat she struck out after him, hand closing around his wrist as he made to rise from the bed. She forced him to remain seated as she crept up behind him, breasts pressing against his broad naked back. He resolutely looked away from her. But she still saw the small smile that lifted the edge of his mouth.

Her hair fell in messy waves around them, even bushier then usual after their lovemaking. Shecurled one hand around his jaw, angling it towards her as she peppered the corner of his mouth with kisses. 

”I love you Draco Malfoy. I’m sorry, I promise I will stop. I just love to tease you. I can’t help it.”

He groaned, leaning his head back towards her, closing his eyes. Then he shifted on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. Burying his face in her wild hair. She pressed herself against him, wanting be as close as possible. She felt his lips brush her ear igniting her blood once again. 

”And I love you, Hermione Granger Malfoy, even though you drive me crazy half the time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write a little "hair" related scene from Draco's point of view as well. Hope you like it!

_September 2000_

The first time he saw her since the Battle of Hogwarts was at a ministry event, two years after the Dark Lords fall. He had just begun working as an Auror four weeks prior, and even though he had heard from Potter that Granger also worked at the ministry, for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he hadn’t run into her. Had just barely seen that bushy head of hers disappear around a corner. Then promptly thought he’d imagined it.

Yet as soon as he walked into the crowded room were the event was held, his eyes landed and stuck on her. Even though she was standing far away from him at the other end of the room. Two years had passed, but he could still pick her out in a crowd with ease. She was changed, clearly grown up, yet exactly the same. Except now her wild mane was tamed down into some sort of tight bun at the back of her head. Every single strand pinned down and sleek against her scalp. It looked painfully strict.

_Ridiculous. _

All he wanted to do was to release her hair from its tight bonds. To run his fingers through the flattened strands to make them unruly again. To make her look like her. Wild and ferocious. 

He physically shook himself where he stood, wondering how his thoughts had become so derailed. He had never though about Granger like that previously. Never seen her as anything other than an annoying know it all. Except maybe that one time, the night of the Yule Ball when she had come down the stairs in that periwinkle dress. Hair similarly tamed. He remembered staring then, along with most of the male population in his year. But unlike them, he wanted her to release her hair then too. 

A waiter wizzed by him where he stood frozen at the entrance of the room, expertly offering him a glass of champagne from a silver platter that floated in the air beside him. Draco mumbled a quick thanks, taking a glass. His eyes momentarily leaving Granger. 

When he looked up again, heat surged low in the pit of his stomach. Deep brown eyes met his, her flushed cheeks paling at the sight of him. But he couldn’t look away from her, that would make it seem even more auspicious. 

After several seconds of stunned silence, he lifted his glass in a quiet greeting towards her, and drank deeply. 

And all though she was standing all the way across from him, in a very crowded room, he swore he could hear her gasp. 

Lowering his glass he saw her become flustered, making hasty excuses to the people standing around her, before fleeing the room through a side door. 

Draco cursed. _Well that went bloody awful. _If only he hadn’t stared at her like a complete idiot. She probably thought he was mocking her. Like he used to.

He remembered sitting behind her in class during Hogwarts. That untamed hair obscuring his view of most of the blackboard as she bounced up and down on her seat, waving her hand in that obnoxious way of hers. 

He whispered something to Pansy about the Mudblood’s birds nest of a hair, and she threw her head back in mirth, her peeling laughter echoing in the cavernous room. He saw Granger stiffen in her seat, hand falling limply to her lap, before she glanced over her shoulder. Her hair obscured half her, but he could still see her eyes widen when she found his gaze trained on her, her cheek flushing pink. 

Her full lower lip wobbled slightly, before she turned, facing forward again. Shoulders slightly hunched. 

Pansy kept on whispering insults through out the whole lesson, without much response from Draco. His heart wasn’t in it. Instead he cringed inwardly when he saw Granger pat down her hair every couple of minutes. Pulling the curls tight around her neck. She didn’t raise her hand again, she didn’t jump up from her seat. She barely seemed to be taking any notes. Surely a first for Granger. He had even seen her taking notes once when she had the flu.

A sour feeling spread through out Draco’s abdomen as he stared at her ever stiffening back. The cloying feeling seeming to want to claw its way up his throat. Every time she tried to flatten her hair he found himself wanting to bat her hands away. To tell her to stop. 

But of course, coward as he was, he didn’t.

At the party he donned a mask of cool nonchalance, the role of the arrogant Pureblood heir, far too easy to mantle. He made the rounds quickly, shaking hands with important people his department head wanted him to meet. Exchanging a few words with Potter and Dawlish. All the while watching the side door that Granger had slipped through. She didn’t return. 

An hour later, he thought he had performed sufficiently and excused himself from the conversation he had been having with a liaison from MACUSA. He had slowly but surely deviated towards the door during the party, so that he would be close enough to catch Granger when she returned. But she still hadn’t. 

There was always a risk that she had apparated away, but Draco was pretty sure that the premise where the party was held was warded against apparition. The only way of getting into night was by walking in and out of the entrance, or by Floo. 

Leaving his glass on a nearby table he ventured towards the backdoor. Placing a pale hand on the handle he opened it, peeking through. A dark deserted hallway greeted him. No sign of anyone. Looking back at the party he saw that no-one seemed to be watching him, so he slipped through. 

When the door closed behind him he was encapsulated in total darkness. Lifting his wand he was just about to whisper_ lumos _when he noticed that the end of the long hallway was lit up by a blueish light. A window probably. 

Keeping his wand ready he strode down the dark hallway.

The blueish light ended up coming from a pair of large balcony doors that seemed to lead out on a small roof terass. The moon hung full and bright just outside. Giving the whole scene an eerie feel. Tearing his eyes away from the white orb he was just about to turn around and further explore the hallway when he noticed a dark shape at the edge of the balcony. And an even more familiar head of curly brown hair. 

So she had done what he had wanted to do the moment he saw her at the party. 

Holding his breath he pressed down the handle on the balcony door, pushing forward. It opened silently, and Draco was able to step out on to the terass without alerting Granger to his presence. She seemed completely preoccupied by the moon, her hand twirling idly in the air infront of her face. Curling a strand of her hair around her finger, over and over again. 

Her shoulders were bare, exposed by the thin straps of the navy blue dress that she was wearing. The silklike fabric hugged her curvy frame, pooling around her feet. 

She must have been absolutely freezing. It was a late september night in London, and it couldn’t have been more than eleven degrees celsius outside. Draco even shivered in his thick dress robes. Had she really been out her all this time, because of him?

He swallowed thickly, gathering his courage. Shrugging out of his outer robe as he stepped towards her.

”I like it better down.”

He could see the precise moment when she realized that she wasn’t alone on the terass, quickly followed by the realization of who exactly had spoken. He could practically hear her thoughts whirring underneath her curls. She flinched, exposed shoulders rising up towards her neck as if to shield herself from the onslaught.Her hand on the balustrade tightened, causing her knuckles to whiten. 

Slowly, so painfully slowly, her hand fell from where it had been twisting her hair and she turned towards him. The moon lighting up her pale face. 

He could see her throat bob as she took him in, scanning him from head to toe as she hugged the railing. 

When she spoke it was so quiet he had to strain to hear her.

”What looks better down?”

Draco’s shoulders almost sagged in relief. She actually responded to him, without fleeing. 

”Your hair. I barely recognized you before.”

Her dark brows slanted over her eyes as she regarded him, distrust stealing across her features. 

”As if you’ve ever cared about what my hair looks like, except when you were insulting me about it.”

With a huff she turned away from him, grabbing the stonework with both hands as if to center herself.

Unbeknownst to her Draco winced. Ouch, he knew he deserved that. He really did. But he also knew he had to convince her of how much his opinion had changed. He hadn’t seen her in more that two years, but the moment he saw her tonight he just knew he wanted to know her. Had to know her.

Biting his lower lip, he stepped even closer to her. Draping his robes over her naked shoulders. She stiffened immediately. So he hurriedly continued with his last act. He lifted his hands to pull out the long strands of her hair that had been trapped underneath the collar of the cloak. Letting his fingers slide fleetingly through her locks.

She shivered beneath his touch, but if it was from revulsion or something else, he couldn’t tell. 

Finally he let her hair fall flat over her back, as he stepped to the side. Leaning against the railing next to her. Looking up at the moon, as the seconds ticked by. Waiting for her reaction. 

He felt her gaze slide up to his profile, like a brand burning his skin. He let her study him in silence. He knew he had crossed too many lines tonight. She was the one who had to make the next move. 

At last she turned her eyes back to the full moon, her breath fogging in the air in front of her as she spoke. 

”How are you liking your new job at the Ministry?”

Draco smiled crookedly.

* * * * *

_ February 2002.  _

Something was tickling Draco’s nose. Fluttering across his upper lip with every indrawn breath. He huffed in annoyance, batting at the offending object. A mass of soft curls met his hands. He opened one bleary eye and promptly sighed.

Merlin knew he loved that wild hair of hers, but it really got everywhere. 

Careful to not disturb her, he drew her hair to the side, before nuzzling closer to her neck again. He drew her tightly against him so that her backside was pressed firmly against him. His arm curled possessively around her waist, hand just skimming her lower breast. 

She hummed in contentment, burrowing deeper into his embrace. Proceeding to wiggle her pert arse against his growing erection. The little minx. 

Draco’s lips tilted in a wry smile, before he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the calls of his body. 

But then she wiggled her arse against him once again, pressing herself against his hardening length with deliberation. 

So much for sleeping in. 

Letting the hand that wasn’t trapped beneath her travel up her body he closed his fingers lightly around her neck, angling her head backwards, exposing the column of her throat. 

”Your hair woke me up you saucy little minx. And now you’re teasing me. Will there be no end to my torture?”

His lips explored the thin skin that stretched taught over her pulse point. Her heartbeat fluttering underneath.

She shivered as she spoke, voice hoarse from sleep. ”You love my hair.”

”Mmh” he agreed. ”but I think I love your arse more. Certainly when it's pressed against me like this.”

Leaving her throat, his hand crept down her body again to grab her hips, drawing her even closer to his length. He rolled into her, lazily rutting against her backside. Oh he really had no problems with waking up like this.

She sighed appreciatively, widening her legs. Before she grabbed his wrist, to place his hands at the apex of her thighs. He quickly found that her knickers were soaked already. 

He pressed a soft kiss against her back. ”So no more sleeping then I presume?”

She pressed his thumb against his clit, rubbing it slowly. 

”Draco please.”

He grinned. 

Drawing the covers back, he unveiled her almost naked body before him. Tiny white knickers hugging her wide hips. Freeing himself from his drawers he closed one fist around the base, pumping slowly as he admired the curve of her backside. He really was the luckiest man. 

Her eyes met his over her shoulder, pupils dilated with want, as he positioned himself behind her, drawing the ruined fabric to the side. Sinking into her waiting heat. Her inner walls so slick with want, yet stretching deliciously around him.

She moaned, head falling back towards his shoulder.

Placing his fingers on her clit again, he let her set the pace as he picked at the bundle of nerves. Circling it in that way he knew she loved. That made her come undone.

Her hair was becoming wilder by the second. Getting all up in his face as she moved against him. But he couldn’t care less. 

All he cared about was that sound she made as she peeked, shuddering and keening, inner walls clenching and squeezing him exquisitely. Her head tipped back fully against his shoulder as her eyelids fluttered shut. Euphoria stealing across her features. 

_Bloody hell._

Placing his hand back on her hips he took control, harshly pumping into her heat, before he shuddered and followed suit. Burying his face in her hair as he spilled into her, filling her. 

He had to admit. There were worse ways to wake up than being tickled by hair. There certainly was.


End file.
